Bonded For Eternity
by Fangrl10101
Summary: Star and Marco are now 17 and their friendship hasn't changed. But when Star has a dream about kissing Marco, she'll soon find out her feelings are about to change. After an accident, Star leaves Marco alone and tries to forget about him. But the accident has Marco rethinking his feelings for Star. Does he like Star? And if he does, will he be able to tell her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Star's POV

I was back at the Blood Moon Ball. Walking around, dazed by the anticipation of the Blood Moon's light which was going to come down at any moment to "select two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity." That's what he had said, the monster who had been talking just a few seconds earlier.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand grab my wrist and pull me to them until I was face to face with a mysterious stranger wearing some form of suit with a skull mask on his face and a hat on his head. The light of the Blood Moon shone down from above at that instant.

The stranger looked at me and grabbed my hands and started dancing. I followed his lead, dazzled by this charming stranger.

"Star," he said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"It's me! Marco!" he answered, removing his mask just a bit so that I could see Marco's face underneath.

I gasped. "Marco? What are you doing here?"

"Let's get out of here! This place is the worst."

"Sure," I said and we walked out onto my balcony coming out of my room.

 _Wait a sec. This isn't what happened in the original ball! And how did we go from the ball to my room?_

We watched the stars for a bit and I looked over at Marco, who had taken off his mask. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach just looking at him.

 _I never noticed how handsome he is. Look at that cute mole. It makes his face more attractive. Wait WHAT?! Did I just say that? Well, technically I didn't say it but I thought it… But NEVERMIND! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT MARCO CUTE!_

My thoughts were broken by Marco who turned to me and took me in his arms.

The funny feeling in my stomach grew. _What is wrong with my stomach?_

"I love you, Star," he said, pulling us apart and looking into my eyes.

The inside me grew embarrassed and I could feel the funny feeling growing way out of control while the outside me just said, "I love you too, Marco."

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_

Marco pulled me closer and closer until we were touching noses.

 _Too close. TOO CLOSE!_

Then he turned slightly and his lips were on mine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, bolting upright to a sitting position. I took in big gulps of air, trying to calm myself.

"STAR!"

I heard footsteps running over to my room. Marco opened the door, breathless. "STAR! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again, throwing my pillow at him which hit him in the face. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Okay! Okay!" he obeyed and shut the door.

I looked at the closed door, shaken.

The door opened and Marco poked his face in. "You're okay right?"

"Yes! Now get out!" I grabbed my wand and zapped him with another pillow.

"OW! I'm going! I'm going!" He shut the door again and I heard as he went back to his room.

I sighed and zapped myself another pillow before laying down again. I turned onto my side and thought about my dream. The feeling in my stomach came back. I replayed the dream in my head and kept coming back to the ending where we had kissed. I swear I could feel my whole face turn red. The tingle in my stomach grew and grew just thinking about it.

 _Why did I have that dream? What could it mean? Ugh too many questions. I'll just call Pony Head tomorrow on the mirror._

But still the dream replayed in my head, refusing to be forgotten until at last it was morning and I was mentally exhausted.

 _Thank God it's Saturday._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marco's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I was sorta tired thanks to a certain somebody who had woke me up last night with her screaming. And then she even hit me with two pillows! I wonder why she was acting so weird. Maybe she had a nightmare. Eh, I'll just ask her later. I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom to start the day. I grabbed a brush and cleaned my teeth and undressed.

Time to shower.

BANG!

The noise half scared me to death. It came from Star's room.

"Star? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

I shook my head. She never changes.

I finished my shower and walked out, grabbing a towel and tieing it around my waist. I grabbed another towel and started drying my hair with it. Suddenly. the door opened and Star walked in.

"Oh hey, Star!"

She stood there frozen, staring at me, her face turning red. "Holy- I mean, uh HEY MARCO!"

I winced, frowning. "I'm right here. You don't have to yell."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M NOT YELLING!" she shouted, laughing nervously.

"Uh yes, you are. Why are you being so weird? You were acting weird last night too. Just what kind of dream did you have?" I asked.

"Uh… it's none of your business so yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"So yeah I don't wanna answer."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay fine. Don't tell me. Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?"

I moved towards her and tried to place my hand on her forehead to see if it was hot.

"Ha!" she said, slapping my hand away.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so weird? Like more than usual." I questioned. Something's not right here.

"Whaaa? I'm not being any weirder than I usually am," she retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yesssssssssssssss. Now stop bugging me!" she yelled and pushed me out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"What's gotten into her all of a sudden?"

Maybe she's just going through something. OH, I know! Maybe it's that kind of time again. Gross, but that would explain why she's acting so weird. Anyways, now that that's out of the way…

I grabbed my phone and saw that Jackie had texted me. I grinned and when I read her message, I almost got a heart attack. I quickly changed and ran for the bathroom.

"STAR! STAR! STAR!" I shouted, banging on the door of the bathroom.

"I'm kind of BUSY!"

"It's really important!"

"Give me a sec!" she shouted and I heard a lot of banging before she opened the door. She had her hair in a ponytail today.

"Whoa!"

Her face turned really red again. "What?"

"You changed your hair style. It's pretty rare. What's the occasion?"

She stared at me, not saying anything. Then she turned away. "No occasion. I just suddenly felt like putting my hair up today… Anyway, what were you yelling about?"

"Oh yeah, JACKIE ASKED ME TO GO TO SEE A MOVIE WITH HER!"

Star looked surprised then her face fell and she turned away again. Her voice was low as she said, "I'm right here. You don't have to yell."

I frowned at her. _This is not the reaction I expected_. "Sorry. But didn't you hear what I said?"

"Who couldn't with you yelling at me like that?" she said, walking to the end of the stairs.

"Well, aren't you happy for me?" I asked confused by her reaction.

She took a deep breath and turned around. She smiled. "I am happy for you. It should have been you asking her out but yeah I guess a shrimp like you could never ask a girl out."

"Who are you calling a shrimp?!" I questioned, lunging at her.

She laughed and ran down the stairs. We ran around the house for a few minutes while she was zapping pillows at me while I karate chopped them away.

"Ay, you're cheating! You have a wand!"

"It's not cheating! You never made any rules!" she retorted.

"Fine! No wands allowed!" I shouted as I karate chopped another pillow out of my way.

"Rejected! The game has already started so you can't make any rules in the middle of it!" she jeered.

"Well then, I'm not cheating either then! Taste defeat!" I threatened, throwing a pillow at her feet making her trip over it.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise as she fell to her knees.

"Ha! What now?" I gloated, climbing on top of her and tickling her.

"Wait! Stop!" she yelled, desperately trying to get out from under me.

"Oh so now that you're being given your own medicine, you don't like it?" I teased laughing.

"I said STOP!" She managed to turn around and punched me in the face. Shocked, I fell off of her.

"OW! Star! That really hurt you know!" I said, angrily rubbing my cheek where she had landed the blow.

"Well, I told you to stop didn't I?" she answered and got up off the floor. "You know we aren't little kids anymore. You shouldn't be doing things like that."

I just stared at her. "A little while ago, you were zapping me in the face with a pillow!"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

She struggled to find an answer. "B- because!"

"Because what?"

She huffed and grabbed her wand. "Because... Oh, be quiet already you big baby!"

She then zapped me in the face with another pillow and walked off.

 _Women. You think you know them then they go and hit you in the face with a pillow. Jeez._


End file.
